Talk:Lev Kravchenko
This is not Kravtchenko This is not Kravtchenko but rather Reznov as it's the same guy you see in the tunnel (E3 demo). Moreover, you can see "US" on his chest and what seems to be a CIA logo on the right. For a clearer look, check this video at 720p: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLqwRLYUo3c I'd like to take the picture of it but right now, I can't upload images as the database seems to be in maintenance.--PhantomT1412 13:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I am uploading soem images. -- http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071012163228/callofduty/images/d/df/Smiley.gif [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Ghost Rider']] Talk 13:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The only picture we have is one of the back of his head, right? RaptorMW3 05:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Pathet Lao What does it mean? Laothian? 13:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) communist uprising in laos, and they sucseeded, so laos is communist now Darthdj31 18:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) One of the antagonists? That means there shohuld be more antagonists than we expected. Kravtchenko could be a major antagonist. 15:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Kravchenko Is a generalButterball9 18:36, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Should we Add rank to te info box?Darth smeg02 19:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes go aheadButterball9 16:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how.Darth smeg02 23:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Does anybody have a source for the quotes on the page? I've never heard of them before. Darkman 4 02:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) "General Kravtchenko" There is some speculation that General Kravtchenko could be "GK"; this is something that was specified a few nights ago, but I dare not put that infomation into the main page. :/ Dave55811 21:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Its true but its leaked so no.Sgt Sprinkles 21:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Infobox picture I know the spoiler template is there, but does anyone have a suitable picture of him that doesn't contain a massive spoiler? It's probably best not to have spoilers right at the top of the page like that.--WouldYouKindly 08:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :I uploaded the picture with the clause "can someone find a better picture". I havent been able to find another one yet, not having the game yet. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:58, November 14, 2010 (UTC) what level does it give his rank as Col?butthead4 In the beginning of Victor Charlie, part of the text at the bottom left of the screen says something like, "Soviet Col. Kravchenko running ops with VC and NVA forces". Sgt. S.S. 19:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) thanks butthead4 Kavchenko is easter egg in Mw3 I think he might of worked with Zakeave possibly somewhere around 1980's-1990s around the assasination attempt in Chernobyl he wouldn't of been that old around 60 plus he was probably Colonel by then. I mean General. BO2 Appearance Is it just me or does he look younger in Black Ops 2? Like much less facial wrinkles. Shouldn't he be old and scarred by now? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr]] 04:25, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Rank Reading over the trivia section again, I'd like to put forward some speculation regarding to the discrepancy. Though realisitically it is just a mistake on the dev's part, technically it could be accurate. When a foreign officer is serving in another nation's military (either on exchange or appointment), sometimes they take on a rank from their military that might not be the same as their rank in his/her home country's military. Kravchenko seems to be a leader among the Viet Cong (maybe NVA as well, seeing as he operates in North Vietnam too). In the Russian Army, he could be a Colonel, but to the Viet Cong/NVA, he could hold the rank of general. Ergo he would be "General Kravchenko" in the terms of his service to the Viet Cong. Geekius Maximus (talk) 21:44, February 9, 2014 (UTC) new trivia ? Judging by his surname, He's Ethnically Ukrainain. Rookie52 (talk) 04:00, June 12, 2015 (UTC)Rookie52 I don't see how or why that's trivial. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 05:32, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Also, his surname could be generations old. While the name may be of Ukrainian origin, it does not mean Lev is. 08:35, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Black Ops 3 Can someone please source this Easter Egg claim? It has no mention on the page so I can't see where it's come from. 11:54, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :He's mentionned in the Codex and in the John Taylor's Journal. Kalinine (talk) 13:30, April 10, 2016 (UTC)